


What Really Matters

by alyb123



Series: Ressler's Family [2]
Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Backstory, Family, Gen, Keenler - Freeform, Partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 02:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyb123/pseuds/alyb123
Summary: Ressler has plans to head home to Michigan to celebrate his niece's birthday with his family, but when he and Liz get unexpectedly delayed after interviewing a witness, the only way he will make it home on time is if Liz accompanies him.  Originally published on FFN in November 2017 as a birthday gift for a friend, this story is set in season 5 before Tom's death and features some of my original characters from Wayward Son.  I'm re-posting it over here because part 3 in the series "Ressler's Family" (set in the current season 6) is coming soon.





	What Really Matters

_Monday_

Donald Ressler reached for his buzzing phone and frowned as he saw an unfamiliar number with a familiar Michigan area code light up the screen.

"Ressler," he answered crisply.

"Don, it's Amy," his sister-in-law replied. Ressler's heart sank. _This can't be good_ , he thought. His brother Pete had gone through bypass surgery just a few months prior.

"Amy, what's wrong? What's going on?" he asked as he tapped the fingers of his left hand nervously against his thigh.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm sorry. I should have said that first. Of course you would think that since I don't normally call you," Amy replied hastily.

Ressler exhaled. "Don't worry about it. What's up?" He sank down on the couch and rubbed his free hand over his eyes.

"Abby's birthday is this weekend," Amy began. "And I know it's probably impossible but she keeps begging us to invite you to her party on Saturday. She loved seeing you when you were here. Pete told me I shouldn't bother you, and your mom said the same thing, but I had to try. I totally understand if you can't do it. I know it's very last minute."

Ressler smiled softly. He and his four-year-old niece, Abby, had bonded during his recent trip home.

"Of course I'll come," he replied. "Can't disappoint Abby. I'll make it work. I should be able to get a flight for Saturday morning."

"Really?" Amy exclaimed. "Oh my gosh, she'll be so excited. I don't think I should tell her though. Maybe best to keep it a surprise? Anyway, the party's at 2:00 at our house. You're welcome to stay with us or I'm sure your mom will want you once she finds out you're coming. I'll tell her and Pete - hopefully they won't be mad at me for bothering you!"

"It's no bother, Amy. I'm glad you asked. Tell them all whatever you think is best. I'm looking forward to it," Ressler replied. He hung up the phone and grinned. He hadn't planned to return to Michigan quite so soon, but it made him happy to hear his niece wanted him there for her birthday. He meant it when he told Amy there was no way he'd disappoint her. He glanced at his watch and got up from the couch and headed over to the computer to book his flight.

* * *

_Wednesday_

"Can I ask you something?" Ressler asked Liz as he drove them back to the Post Office. Liz glanced up and raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"I'm going to my niece's birthday party this weekend," Ressler continued. "She's turning five. I need to get her a present, but I've got no idea what to buy for a little girl. You got any suggestions?"

"You're going home to Michigan again?" Liz asked, surprised.

Ressler nodded. "My presence was requested by the little lady," he replied. "Couldn't say no to that."

"That's sweet," Liz smiled. "I bet you're a great uncle."

"Well, I won't be if I don't show up with a birthday present in addition to myself. So – any suggestions?"

Liz laughed. "There's a Target between here and the Post Office. Pull in there and we'll see if we can find something."

A half hour later, Liz was struggling not to laugh at Ressler's facial expressions as they walked up and down the toy aisle at Target.

"Why is everything so…pink?" he frowned. "I mean I knew things like Barbie dolls were pink, but now – even doctor kits and toy phones are pink? And what's the deal with these rainbow ponies?" Ressler cast a baleful eye at the My Little Pony display.

Liz shrugged. "Yeah, it's gotten a bit out of control. What's your niece into? Does she like the girly stuff or not?"

Ressler sighed. "I don't really know. I mean, she's got two brothers and she likes to fish."

"And you said she's four, right?" Liz asked.

"Yeah. Turning five," Ressler replied.

"Maybe some arts and crafts?" Liz mused, "or some legos?"

Ressler exhaled as he spun around in the toy aisle. "I think I gotta think on this some more. Nothing feels right. I still have time before Saturday to get something."

"You do," Liz agreed. "Sorry I couldn't be of more help. Agnes is still so young, I haven't needed to focus that much on toys yet. Her interests are pretty simple."

"Let's head back, I'll figure something out. Thanks for trying to help," Ressler replied.

* * *

_Friday_

Two days later, Liz watched, concerned, as her partner kicked the tire of their SUV in frustration. Cooper had sent them to northwestern Pennsylvania to interview a witness. Their trip had been uneventful until they had started their drive back to D.C. when suddenly the Suburban had started smoking. Ressler had popped the hood and taken a look at the engine, but finally had to admit defeat and call for a tow to a local garage. From the looks of it, Ressler's conversation with the owner of the garage hadn't gone well.

"What's going on? Can he fix it?" Liz asked as Ressler returned to her side. His sleeves were rolled up and his shirt was soaked with sweat.

"He can, but not today," Ressler fumed. "Says he has to get a part from another shop. By the time he gets that and does the work, he says the car won't be ready until tomorrow morning. So, it looks like we're stuck here overnight. He says he'll drive us back into town to the motel."

"At least we have clothes," Liz sighed as she retrieved their overnight bags from the back of the Suburban. In order to save time, they had driven up from D.C. the night before so that they could interview the witness first thing in the morning and drive back the same day.

"Yeah," Ressler replied curtly. Liz jumped as he slammed the door rear door of the SUV shut with far more force than was required.

Liz couldn't help but notice that Ressler seemed unusually tense as the garage owner drove them back into town. He said nothing, but his face was flushed, his left hand was balled into a fist, and he kept clenching his jaw repeatedly. _He looks like he wants to punch someone_ , Liz thought.

Ressler remained silently thunderous as Liz made the necessary arrangements with the owner of the motel they had stayed at the night before.

"Why don't you get cleaned up and then we can find a place to get something to eat," Liz suggested as she handed Ressler his key.

He nodded wordlessly and took the key from her hand and spun on his heel. As he turned, Liz suddenly remembered.

"Oh my God, you're supposed to be in Michigan tomorrow," she exclaimed. "Your niece's birthday!"

Ressler's shoulders slumped and he bowed his head, but kept his back towards her. "Yeah," he replied wearily. "No way that's gonna happen now. I'll call them after we eat and tell them I'm stuck. See you in 10 minutes." He shoved his key into the lock and disappeared into his room.

Liz opened the door to her own room and put her bag down on the bed. _There has to be a way_ , she thought. _There has to be a way to get him there_.

For the next ten minutes, Liz quickly researched local airports and train stations but in the end, she had to admit defeat. There was no mode of public transit that would get him from northwestern Pennsylvania to Detroit in sufficient time. _He can rent a car_ , she thought. _It's the only way_.

Moments later, Ressler tapped softly on her door. He had changed into jeans and a t-shirt. "You ready?" he asked. Liz's heart ached as she saw how defeated he looked. She grabbed her jacket and they began the short walk into downtown.

"I was thinking – why don't you rent a car," Liz suggested. "If you hit the road you can go straight to Michigan from here. I looked up the drive time to Detroit. It's totally do-able."

Ressler shook his head and jammed his hands into his pockets. "I'm not going to leave you to drive all the way back to D.C. alone, Liz. It's a long drive."

"That's ridiculous," Liz exclaimed. "I can handle the drive. You should go. Really."

Ressler shook his head again. "No, I won't do that. Forget it, Liz. My sister in law wasn't even gonna tell Abby I was coming so she won't be disappointed, at least." He bit his lip and looked away from her.

Liz touched his sleeve lightly. "Maybe not, but _you're_ disappointed. I can see that."

"Yeah, well. It's just…" Ressler's voice trailed off.

"It's just what?" Liz prompted gently.

"Forget it," Ressler said sadly.

Liz put her hand on his harm to stop him. "It's just what," she repeated. "Talk to me, Ressler."

Ressler kicked a pebble across the dirt with the toe of his shoe and exhaled slowly. Liz waited and after a few moments he shook his head. "It's just that I feel like I miss everything, you know. I thought this time would be different."

He resumed walking at a brisk pace. Liz glanced over at him and could see a muscle flickering in his jaw. Suddenly, she had an idea.

"What time did you say the car would be ready tomorrow?" Liz asked.

"He swears 8 a.m. We'll see," Ressler replied.

"So when it's ready, why don't we drive to Michigan together?" Liz asked. "The party's in the afternoon, right? We should be able to get there on time, spend the night and drive back to D.C. on Sunday."

Ressler stopped and gaped at her. "You can't be serious," he said.

"Why not?" Liz replied. "Unless of course you don't want me along to meet your family."

"It's not that," Ressler said slowly. "It's just – don't you want to get home? You can't possibly want to spend the whole weekend stuck on the road."

"I want you to be there for your niece's party," Liz said firmly. "Whether Abby knows or not – she wanted you there. And she should have you there. And the best way to make that happen is for me to go with you."

Ressler's eyes softened as he stared at her. "You're sure. You're really sure?"

Liz smiled slowly. "Yes, I'm sure," she replied. "Did you ever get a gift?"

Ressler shook his head. "No, I was planning to take care of that when we got back tonight. Last minute, I know, but I've been really stumped."

"Well, I remember seeing some shops in town, so let's add that to our to-do list after we grab something to eat. I think this will actually be fun," Liz replied. She hooked her arm through Ressler's and they continued on their way into town.

After burgers and a beer at a local pub, Ressler was visibly more relaxed and Liz was grateful to see him smiling again. As they walked past the shops, a window filled with toys caught her eye. "This looks promising for a birthday present," Liz said. "Let's take a look."

Bells jingled as she pushed open the door. The shop was quaint, with shelves full of wooden toys, dolls, stuffed animals and all manner of puzzles, games and dress up clothes.

"This place is cool," Ressler murmured as he fingered an old fashioned toy car.

"How cute is this," Liz said as she held up a cow costume. "I would love to put something like this on Agnes someday."

Ressler chuckled. "It's adorable." Suddenly, a large stuffed golden retriever caught his eye on one of the shelves. He walked over and fingered the dog's fur.

"I thought you didn't like dogs?" Liz said lightly from behind him.

Ressler turned and arched an eyebrow. "When did I ever say that? I never said that."

"Samar told me you made a comment about hating dogs at one point," Liz replied, bemused.

"Oh," Ressler grimaced. "I said I hated _lap_ dogs. Like those little white floofy things that matchmaker had. But I love dogs. Big dogs. My mom has a golden just like this. Roscoe. You'll meet him."

"I miss Hudson," Liz sighed. "He was on the smaller side, but he had a great personality."

"Whatever happened to him?" Ressler asked.

"Tom found him a new home when he was preparing to leave for Cuba," Liz replied sadly. "He knew he couldn't take him so, he went to a family with a couple of kids. We thought about trying to get him back after, but it just didn't make sense. They – especially the kids – had bonded with him."

"I'm sorry," Ressler said quietly. "That must've been rough."

"Well, it's our own fault," Liz replied ruefully. "He's probably better off. Anyway, are you going to get her the dog?"

Ressler fingered the soft fur of the stuffed animal again. "Yeah, I think I will. Everybody loves stuffed animals, right?"

"Yes," Liz replied as she patted his arm. "They do. I'd like to get her something too." Liz paused in front of a small tea set displayed on a table in front of a couple of dolls and a stuffed rabbit. "I don't remember much of my early childhood, but I had a tea set just like this when I was around her age. Do you think she'd like one?" Liz looked up at Ressler quizzically.

Ressler glanced at the tea set and was immediately reminded of Liz's bedroom at the Summer Palace. "I bet she'd love that," he replied as he squeezed Liz's arm gently.

After purchasing the toys, they continued walking down the street. They popped into a bookstore and then walked past a local sweet shop.

"Can we stop in here for a minute?" Liz asked.

"You don't need to ask me twice," Ressler chuckled as he patted his belly.

"Oh wow, they have sponge candy," he murmured as he picked up a bag and examined it.

"What's sponge candy?" Liz asked as she came up beside him.

"Chocolate on the outside with kind of a crispy sponge of toffee on the inside," Ressler replied. "I used to get them back home, too. They're really good. I'll buy us some for the road. It's a regional thing I think. But you gotta try them."

When they were done shopping they headed back to the motel. "I'll call my sister in law and my mom tonight and let them know it will be both of us," Ressler said as he prepared to leave Liz for the evening. "Hopefully the car will cooperate."

"It will," Liz said firmly. "Don't worry."

"Thanks for doing this, Keen," Ressler added softly. "I really appreciate it."

"I'm happy to," Liz replied gently. "And I'm actually really excited to meet your family and see where you come from."

Ressler chuckled. "Well, you're in for a treat, I guess. Goodnight, Liz."

* * *

_Saturday_

Much to their relief, the SUV was ready as promised at 8 a.m. Ressler carefully stowed the stuffed dog and the tea set in the trunk along with their bags as they prepared to hit the road.

"So were your mom and your sister in law ok with me coming?" Liz asked.

"Of course they were," Ressler replied. "They appreciate you being willing to take the time so that I can be there. We'll stay with my mom for the night before we drive back."

"Tell me all about your family," Liz said after they stopped to grab coffee and some egg sandwiches for the road. "Who am I going to meet?"

"Well, there's my mom, of course," Ressler began slowly. "Her name's Meg. You'll really like her, I think. And my stepfather, Ed, who's a piece of work if you know what I mean. Used to be an alcoholic, but he's sober now. We used to have some knock down, drag out fights when I still lived at home though. He's the big reason I didn't go home for years. And then there's my brother, Pete, who had the bypass surgery in the spring, his wife, Amy and the three kids – Jack, Timmy and the birthday girl, Abby. I don't know what friends and cousins they're planning to have for this party, but that's the main crew."

"You're lucky," Liz sighed. "I always wished I had brothers and sisters growing up. It was just Sam and me and that was lonely sometimes. You were close with your brothers, right?"

"Yeah," Ressler replied. "The three of us were really tight growing up. Got into a lot of mischief," he chuckled.

Liz leaned back in the chair. "Tell me some stories. We have hours to go and I'd love to hear them."

An hour later, Liz was wiping tears of laughter from her face as Ressler finished regaling her with tales of his boyhood escapades. "Oh my God, your poor mother," Liz exclaimed as Ressler finished a story that involved tying his middle brother to a tree. "She had her hands full."

"Yeah," he agreed. "I think she misses it now, to be honest. I mean she's got Pete's kids around, but it's not the same as having her own noisy household."

Liz reached down into a bag at her feet and pulled out the small bag of sponge candy. "I guess we're about to find out if these are really as good as you say they are." Liz popped one of the chocolates into her mouth and bit down. Ressler grinned as a slow smile spread across her face. "Wow," she murmured. "You were right."

"I don't lie," Ressler chuckled. "Now pass those over."

As the hours went by, their conversation stilled and eventually Ressler glanced over and found Liz asleep. He smiled at the sight and then turned his attention back to the road.

A couple of hours later, Liz woke up as she felt the SUV stop. "Where are we?" she asked sleepily as she glanced around and then at her watch. "Wow, I'm sorry I fell asleep for so long. I should have been helping with the driving."

"Don't worry about it," Ressler replied. "I'm fine doing the driving. Just stopping for gas and a quick pit stop. We're not far away now. Less than an hour. You want anything from the shop?"

"Yeah, I'll come and make a stop too."

A short while later, fortified with another coffee, Liz felt more awake. "How much does your family know about me?" she asked quietly.

Ressler glanced at her. "What do you mean?"

Liz sighed. "I mean, I assume they know about the manhunt and the pardon from the news and I assume they know we're partners again. But what else, if anything, do they know? I just want to be prepared."

Ressler pursed his lips. "My mom knows a little more. I talked to her about you a little when I was home this summer. But none of them know about Reddington specifically. Or your connection to him." He glanced at her. "My stepfather might make a wisecrack, but no one else will give it a second thought. Don't worry about them, ok? Let's just try to have fun."

Liz nodded, but inside she felt anxious.

Finally, they pulled up in front of a neat frame house on a cul de sac. Pink and purple balloons bobbed cheerfully on the mailbox as they stepped out of the SUV and retrieved the gifts from the trunk. Liz could hear children's voices inside.

"You ready?" Ressler asked as he closed the trunk.

Liz took a deep breath. "As ready as I'll ever be, let's go."

Ressler pressed the doorbell and within minutes, a slim man with slightly greying blonde hair and eyes that matched Ressler's answered the door.

"I can't believe you came, Donnie. Abby's going to go crazy when she sees you," the man said as he shook Ressler's hand and slapped him on the back. "I'm Pete," he said as he extended his hand to Liz.

"Liz. It's nice to meet you," Liz replied as she followed them into the house. When they reached the back of the house, a group of children were clustered around a table working on a craft. A strawberry-blonde haired girl in the middle looked up and her blue eyes grew wide at the sight of Ressler.

"Uncle Donnie!" she shrieked as she raced across the room and flung herself at Ressler, who swooped her up into a big hug. "You came! You really came!"

"Course I did, sweetie," Ressler replied as Abby patted his cheeks with her hands. "Couldn't miss your big day."

Abby turned her attention to Liz. "Who are you? Are you Uncle Donnie's girlfriend?"

Liz exchanged a look with Ressler before they both burst out laughing. "No, sweetie," Ressler managed. "This is Liz. She's my partner. We work together."

Abby's eyes grew round. "So you're an FBI agent like Uncle Donnie?" she asked tentatively.

"That's right, honey," Liz said. Abby looked her up and down as if she couldn't quite believe what they were telling her.

"You're pretty," Abby said finally before she ducked her head shyly back into Ressler's shoulder.

Liz smiled. "So are you, Abby. Why don't you show me what you're making over there?" Ressler put Abby down and after a moment's hesitation, Abby put her hand in Liz's and dragged Liz over to the craft table to show off her project.

"So that's the famous Elizabeth Keen, huh?" Pete said from beside Ressler.

"The one and only," Ressler replied lightly.

"Come on the kitchen," Pete added. "Mom and Amy will be happy to see you."

Ressler locked eyes with Liz who was still bent over the table with Abby and then gestured towards the kitchen to let her know where she was headed. She nodded and help up a finger to indicate she'd join him in a minute.

Meg was washing dishes at the sink and turned as Ressler entered the room. Her face lit up at the sight of him and she crossed the room quickly and embraced him. "I'm so glad you were able to come," she murmured. "I really never imagined you could get away."

"Well, it wasn't as easy as I'd hoped in the end," Ressler admitted. "But thanks to Liz she made it work."

"Where is she?" Meg asked. "I'm excited to finally meet her."

"Abby waylaid her for a minute. She'll come in a second, I think," Ressler said. Just as he spoke, he looked up and Liz was standing hesitantly in the kitchen doorway.

"Ah, there she is. Liz, this is my mom – Meg. Mom, this is Liz."

Meg walked over to Liz and took both her hands in hers and squeezed them. "Thank you for giving up your weekend so Don could be here today. We're so happy to have you."

"Yes, thank you," Amy echoed from behind Meg. "It means a lot to Abby – and us - to have him here."

Ressler was happy to see Liz immediately relax and she flashed his mother a broad smile. "And I'm thrilled to be here. Really. What can I do to help?"

Just then, Abby appeared in the doorway. "Uncle Donnie, come sit with me," she pleaded. Ressler grinned. "On my way."

Liz was surprised to find that she felt perfectly at ease with Ressler's mother and sister-in-law as she helped them finish preparing the party food. After a while, she headed over to the kitchen doorway and watched quietly as Ressler made funny faces at Abby, who was perched happily on his knee. He was relaxed and happy in a way that she rarely saw him at work.

She glanced at the window at a group of boys playing what appeared to be a vigorous game of flat football in the back yard. She imagined that a couple of the boys must be Ressler's nephews. One in particular strongly resembled him.

"Don tells me you have a little girl of your own," Meg said from beside her.

"Yes, Agnes. She's one," Liz replied with a smile.

"That's a wonderful age," Meg said. "And I'm sure it's hard for you to be away from her."

"Yes, but if I have to be away, this is a great place to be." Liz smiled warmly at Meg. "You have a lovely family."

Meg squeezed her arm lightly. "Well, we're so happy to have you. You're very welcome here, my dear, any time." Liz watched Meg as she bent over to talk to some of the small girls at the table and smiled wistfully.

"You doing ok?" Ressler said from beside her.

"Yeah," Liz replied. "You mom's great. They're all great. You're really lucky, you know that?"

Ressler glanced at her and then looked away. "Yeah, I know," he said quietly.

"I feel like there's a but lurking in there," Liz said, picking up on his change in tone.

Ressler looked down at his shoes. "You want a drink?" he asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Sure," Liz replied as she followed him into the kitchen.

They were greeted by two blonde boys who, like Abby, hurled themselves at Ressler.

"Liz, these are my nephews Timmy and Jack," Ressler managed once he extracted himself from their grip. "Guys, this is my partner, Liz," he added.

"Nice to meet you, boys," Liz said.

Jack gaped at Liz. "I didn't know you had a lady partner," he said to Ressler accusingly.

Liz chuckled. "Actually, he has two. The other one is still in D.C. though." Jack's eyes widened as he digested that news.

"Uncle Donnie, is that an FBI car outside?" Timmy asked.

"It sure is," Ressler replied with a grin.

"Does it have lights and sirens?" Timmy pressed.

"It does," Liz confirmed. She glanced at Ressler. "Would you like us to show you?"

Timmy's eyes lit up "Oh yes, please!" he exclaimed.

Ressler shook his head. "I better warn Pete before we set them off. I'll meet you three out front."

Finally, it was time for cake. Abby sat at the head of the table, surrounded by her brothers and her friends. Liz watched with a smile as Abby clapped her hands and blew out her candles, including a large number five in the middle.

"Did you have birthday parties like this when you were a kid?" Liz asked Ressler.

"Yeah, birthdays were always kind of a big deal in our house, I guess," Ressler replied. "How about you?"

"I remember parties from when I was older, with Sam, yes. I don't remember being four. Or five, for that matter. Lost years, I guess, right?" She smiled sadly at Ressler.

Ressler put his arm around her shoulders and hugged her quickly. "Maybe they'll come back someday, you never know. And if they don't, maybe it's better that way."

"Yeah," Liz agreed. "It's just the not-knowing that's hard. I wish I had more memories of my mother."

"I get that," Ressler replied. "But sometimes I wonder if it's easier not to remember someone, because then you don't miss them."

"Like your dad? You miss him because you remember him?"

"Yeah," Ressler replied. "He never got to see his grandchildren, but he was a great dad. He would have loved them."

Liz glanced around. "I haven't met your stepfather yet. Is he here?"

Ressler scanned the room. "You're right. I haven't seen Ed yet. Maybe he's outside. He'll turn up. He always does. Oh – speak of the devil…"

Liz looked up to see an older man crossing the room towards them. He extended his hand to Ressler. "Don, good to see you again." He turned his eyes to Liz with a steely look. "And you must be Elizabeth Keen."

Liz swallowed hard. "Yes, I am. Please to meet you." She extended her hand and Ed hesitated for a moment before shaking it. Liz immediately felt uncomfortable and excused herself to go back into the kitchen.

"I know I saw her on the TV, but that little slip of a thing doesn't look tough enough to fire a gun, much less murder someone," Ed mused as his gaze followed Liz's retreating back.

"Never underestimate her," Ressler replied with a snort. "She's tougher than she looks. I probably wouldn't be alive today if she hadn't my back more than once."

"Hey, I don't mean any offense," Ed replied testily. "Just making an observation."

"Abby's about to open her presents," Meg called from the doorway. Ressler glared at Ed and made his way into the living room where Abby was seated on the floor surrounded by a sea of colorfully wrapped presents.

After opening numerous dolls and doll clothes and books and games, Abby finally reached for the bag containing the stuffed golden retriever. She read the tag on the bag. "This is from Uncle Donnie!" she announced proudly. She reached her hand into the bag and pulled out the dog and immediately hugged him close to her chest. "It looks just like Roscoe," she exclaimed happily. "Thank you Uncle Donnie!" She got up and ran over to Ressler and hugged him before returning happily to her seat.

Abby opened a few other gifts and then reached for the box containing the tea set. "This is from Liz," she said and she looked up at met Liz's eyes. She took the lid off the box and her eyes shone as she fingered the tea set. "It's so pretty, I love it! Thank you!" Liz was surprised as Abby also ran over to her and hugged her. Liz couldn't help but wonder if Agnes would someday be that open and friendly. _I need to get her out more_ , she thought. _Take her places, do things_.

Finally, all the guests left and it was just the family. Liz watched from the porch steps as Ressler's nephews played catch with him in the fading twilight until Amy called them all in for dinner. As they sat around the dinner table and chatted, Liz watched each of their faces. She met Ressler's eyes across the table and he smiled at her. _So this is what a normal family feels like_ , she thought. She could have sat there forever.

"You're going to stay for bedtime, right, Uncle Donnie?" Abby asked solemnly as they cleared the table.

"Of course I am, sweetie," Ressler replied. "What are we going to read this time?" Abby bit her lip and thought for a minute. "Fancy Nancy," she said finally.

"You really are the number one uncle, huh?" Liz commented.

"It's not like I've got competition," Ressler chuckled. "You're ok with staying though, right? You're not too tired?"

"No, of course. I'm fine. We'll stay as long as you like."

"Hey, Uncle Donnie, come over here," his oldest nephew, Jack, called from the living room. Jack was holding a phone in his hand. "Come take a picture with us!" Liz followed Ressler as he crouched down next to his nephew. Ressler looked startled as he looked at the phone screen. "What the heck is that?" he asked, baffled.

Liz leaned over Ressler's shoulder and snickered when she saw familiar looking dog faces. "It's Snapchat, Ressler, haven't you seen it before?"

Ressler turned and gave her a puzzled look. "So it's gonna what - put a dog face over my face in a photo?"

Liz burst out laughing. "Something like that. Here, Jack take a picture of us and we'll show him." She grinned next to Jack who then turned the phone around to show Ressler the result.

"Whatever happened to normal pictures?" Ressler sighed.

"Hey, it could be worse. He could have chosen to put a poop emojii on your face," Liz replied.

"A poop what?" Ressler asked.

"Liz, come here!" Abby beckoned from the stairs.

"What is it, honey?" Liz asked.

"I want to show you my room. Come with me," Abby grabbed her hand. "You too Uncle Donnie!" Abby pulled Liz upstairs with Ressler following closely behind. Abby's room had light pink walls and white furniture. In the corner was a small child sized table and chairs. Abby had set up the tea set on the table and she gestured to one of the tiny chairs. "Sit," she instructed Liz.

Liz shot Ressler a bemused glance and settled herself into the chair.

"You can sit there," Abby said to Ressler, pointing to another chair.

"Sweetie, I'm afraid I'll break the chair," Ressler chuckled. "I'll sit on your bed, ok?"

Abby sighed. "Ok. Now, how do you take your tea?" she asked Liz formally.

Liz thought for a moment. "With milk and two lumps of sugar, please," she replied solemnly.

Abby handed her a tea cup and then turned to Ressler. "Uncle Donnie – what do you want in your tea?" she asked.

Ressler shot Liz a helpless look.

"I think you better give him three lumps of sugar, Abby," Liz answered for him. "He has a sweet tooth."

After a while, Amy appeared in the doorway and she smiled broadly at the sight of Ressler and Liz with their teacups. "I hate to break up the party, but it's bedtime, Abby."

Abby's face fell. "Can't you stay another day?" she asked Ressler pleadingly.

Ressler pulled her close for a hug. "I wish we could, sweetie. But we have to get back. But I'll try to come back again real soon."

"But what about Liz?" Abby said. "Is she going to come back again?"

Ressler glanced at Liz, who nodded slightly. "We might be able to make that work at some point, sweetie. Don't worry, ok?"

"I want my stuffed doggie," Abby said. "The one you brought me."

"I'll go get it," Liz offered. She went back downstairs and retrieved the stuffed dog from the living room. She paused to talk to Meg and Amy for a few minutes before heading back upstairs. As she reached the door of Abby's room, she hesitated as she heard the low rumble of Ressler's voice, reading a story. She smiled softly as he read about Fancy Nancy and her feather boas and high heeled shoes. She waited until the story was over and then moved to the doorway with the stuffed dog. Ressler was stretched out on the bed with Abby curled against his side. Abby's eyes lit up at the sight of the dog and she extended her arms and reached for it.

Ressler extracted himself from Abby's bed and pulled the covers over her. "Did you give the dog a name?" he asked as Abby curled up on her side with the dog in her arms.

"I'm going to call her Molly," Abby replied sleepily.

"That's a good name," Ressler replied. "Goodnight sweetie. Happy Birthday." He planted a kiss on the top of her head. He turned out the light and followed Liz down the stairs.

A short while later, they said their goodbyes to Pete and Amy and the boys and got in the car for the short drive back to Ressler's mother's house.

"Your niece is adorable," Liz said when they were alone in the car. "You're so good with her. You'd make a great dad, you know."

Even in the dim light, Liz could see Ressler swallow hard at her last comment and she immediately regretted it.

"Maybe someday," he said tightly.

"I'm sorry, that was thoughtless of me," Liz said as she placed her hand over his and squeezed it lightly.

"Don't worry about it, Liz. If it's meant to be, it'll happen eventually," Ressler replied.

As they pulled up in front of Ressler's boyhood home, Liz took in the wide front porch and the tire swing on the side of the house. "Somehow, this is exactly how I pictured you growing up," Liz said as she slid out of the car.

"A nice Midwestern country boy, huh?" Ressler said as he opened the trunk to get their bags.

"Something like that," Liz replied. _But it's more than that too_ , she thought as she looked up at the house. _Solid, comfortable, reliable_.

Suddenly a blur of golden fur came hurtling down the porch steps.

"Roscoe! Easy boy, easy," Ressler pleaded as the dog showered him with kisses before catching sight of Liz and coming over to sniff her, tail wagging.

Liz extended her hand for Roscoe to sniff before petting his soft head. "He's a beautiful dog," she murmured.

"Yeah, as long as he doesn't scratch at my door wanting company in the middle of the night," Ressler chuckled. "I was fighting for bed space with him the last time I was here."

Meg greeted them as they came up the porch steps. "Liz can have Pete's old room," she said.

"Come on, I'll show you," Ressler said as he carried their bags up the stairs.

"That's where I'll be," he said as he gestured towards a door and then moved to the one next to it. "And here's yours. I think I'm gonna take a shower. You need anything?"

"No, I'm good. Thanks." Liz glanced around the simple room. A few framed photos and high school mementoes decorated the walls. She wondered what Ressler's room looked like and made a mental note to have a peek before they departed in the morning. Liz headed downstairs and found Meg in the kitchen.

"I was just about to make a cup of tea and sit on the porch for a few minutes before bed. Would you like some?" Meg asked.

"That sounds wonderful," Liz said. "Thank you." She happily accepted the steaming cup from Meg and followed her out onto the porch. Roscoe followed them. The air was crisp with the scent of smoke from a fireplace in the distance, but not yet so cold as to be uncomfortable.

"There's a blanket there if you're cold," Meg said as she gestured towards a folded flannel blanket on the wicker porch settee before settling herself into a nearby rocker, Roscoe curled up at her feet.

Liz wrapped the blanket around her legs and settled herself on the settee. She took a sip of the tea. "This is good, thank you," she told Meg.

They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes. "Having met all of you, I can see why Ressler is such a decent, good person," Liz said finally. "I really admire him."

Meg smiled softly. "Well, thank you for saying that. Your friendship means a great deal to him, you know. He spoke about you quite a bit when he was here last. He really values your partnership."

Liz felt a warm glow inside that wasn't just from the tea. "I don't think I could do my job without him, honestly," she admitted. "He's like the rock of our team. I'd do anything for him."

Meg gazed at her steadily over the rim of her cup. "And he for you too, my dear. I don't doubt that."

Eventually, Ressler joined them on the porch, his hair damp from the shower. "Do you want some tea, Don?" Meg asked. Ressler shook his head.

"Nah, I might grab a beer though. You want anything?" he asked Liz.

Liz shook her head. "No, I'm good with the tea, thanks." Ressler disappeared into the kitchen and returned moments later with a beer in hand. He settled himself on the settee next to Liz.

"I think I'm going to head to bed," Meg said. "What time do you two plan to hit the road tomorrow?"

Ressler glanced at Liz. "I don't know. Probably by 8 at the latest, right? It's a long drive." Liz nodded in agreement.

"Ok, I'll see you in the morning then. Goodnight, you two." Meg collected her teacup and headed into the house.

"You warm enough? Or do you want some of this blanket," Liz asked after Meg was gone.

"Nah, I'm good," Ressler said as he took a sip of his beer. "I'm hardy." He draped his arm casually over the back of the settee and Liz leaned back until her head was resting against it.

"It's so peaceful here," she murmured. "So…normal. How do you leave and go back to our crazy world when you could have all this?"

"I guess I always imagined that the work we do is what allows people like my family to lead these normal lives," Ressler replied slowly. "Somehow I guess I don't picture myself actually living it. Not yet anyway. And not that it's not appealing," he added hastily. "Believe me, there have been times that I've thought about walking away and moving back home."

"I know what you mean," Liz said with a sigh. "But then I come to a place like this, and I see what life could be."

Ressler glanced at her, his face inscrutable. "If this is what you want, Liz, then you'll have it someday."

"What makes you so sure?" she asked.

Ressler bit his lip. "Because someday, this list – this life – it'll be over and you'll have a choice. You'll have a choice of something like this – he gestured out towards the quiet fields – or whatever you want. I really believe that, Liz. I can't imagine why Reddington does what he does otherwise. He's got me believing it, anyway."

"I hope you're right," Liz replied with a sigh. "I want to believe that."

"Then believe it." Ressler dropped his arm until it was around Liz's shoulder and pulled her close against him. "I do."

They sat quietly watching the stars until long after Liz had finished her tea and Ressler had finished his beer. Eventually Ressler stood up and stretched. "We better get some sleep. Long drive tomorrow." He extended a hand to Liz and pulled her up. Roscoe also stood up and stretched before running off to the corner of the yard to do his business before following them back into the house.

Liz slowly followed Ressler up the stairs. She chuckled as Roscoe slunk into Ressler's room the moment he opened the door. "Looks like you're going to have company tonight," she said lightly. Ressler glanced at the dog.

"Yeah," he said with a smile. "Goodnight, Liz."

"Goodnight," Liz replied softly.

* * *

_Sunda_ y

The next morning, Liz woke up to the smell of bacon coming from downstairs. She quickly showered and dressed and then made her way down the stairs. Ressler was already seated at the kitchen table sipping a mug of coffee. As soon as he saw her, he got up to pour her a cup. He added her usual amount of cream and sugar and handed it to her wordlessly. Liz smiled at him as she accepted the mug.

"Did you sleep well?" Meg asked as she put a plate in front of Liz.

"I did, thank you," Liz replied. "It's so quiet and peaceful here compared to the city. Reminds me more of Nebraska where I grew up. You didn't need to go to all this trouble for breakfast, though."

"It's no trouble at all," Meg replied. "You have a long drive. You need energy."

Ressler grinned at Liz. "You can't talk my mom out of feeding people, so don't try."

After breakfast, Liz headed upstairs to pack her bag. She hesitated at the open door of Ressler's room before glancing at the stairs and stepping inside. She felt like she was invading his personal space, but she was curious about her partner's life before the FBI. She scanned the books and sports trophies that lined the shelves and smiled as she recognized some old favorites of her own.

"See anything you like?" Ressler asked from the doorway. Liz turned and flushed as she saw him leaning against the door jam, arms folded.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snoop," she said. "I was just…curious."

"Don't worry about it," Ressler said. "I've got no secrets here." He crossed the room and tossed his last remaining clothes into a bag.

"Were you a big reader as a kid?" Liz asked as she scanned the shelf.

"Yeah, I used to love to sit on the porch with a good book. Wasn't much into TV or anything. Reading and sports. That was my life."

"That's a good life," Liz replied. "I was the same – minus the sports. I read all the time."

"Something else we have in common then," Ressler chuckled. "We should hit the road soon."

"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute." Liz headed back to her room and finished packing her bag. Before heading downstairs she took a long look around the upstairs of the house. _I can see why you are who you are_ , she thought before heading downstairs.

Meg and Ed were both waiting for them on the porch.

"Call me when you get back to D.C. so I know you arrived safely, ok?" Meg asked.

"Yes, mom," Ressler replied. "Don't worry."

"I'll make sure he calls," Liz reassured her.

"Thank you, dear," Meg replied as she stepped forward and hugged Liz. "You're welcome here anytime."

"Thank you," Liz said softly. She turned to Ed who extended his hand.

"Have a safe drive back," Ed said gruffly. "And watch out for her boy," he added as he gestured towards Meg. "We're rather fond of him."

"You have my word," Liz replied solemnly.

Ressler rolled his eyes and snorted as he reached to shake Ed's hand. "I'll try to get home again soon," he said. "Hopefully for the holidays."

"That would be lovely," Meg said. "Let us know as we get closer."

As they pulled away from the house, Liz glanced back and saw Meg and Ed standing on the porch watching them and waving.

"You have such a lovely family," Liz sighed. "I envy you that."

Ressler grinned. "Well, they certainly took a liking to you. Thanks for coming with me, Liz. This was fun."

"It _was_ fun," Liz replied slowly.

"But?" Ressler asked. "I'm hearing a but in there."

Liz swiveled in her seat until she was facing him and she put her hand on his knee. "I want you to promise me that if things ever get too much, too crazy, you'll walk away and come home to these people. I don't ever want Reddington or me to be the reason that you don't come home to them. Will you promise me? Please? Because they're what really matters."

Ressler took a deep breath and exhaled. "I promise. And I meant what I said last night, Liz. If you want a life like this, you're gonna have it someday. I'm gonna make sure of it." _Because they're not all that really matters_ , he thought. _You matter too_.


End file.
